


【五黑框】Last One Night

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [4]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 他疑心是自己的错觉，明明江南其实还是有回来过的，怎么他的气味、他的声音都开始逐渐模糊起来了呢？
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635
Kudos: 1





	【五黑框】Last One Night

**Author's Note:**

> ·江今的分手炮x破三轮√  
> ·二人情侣设定，有私设  
> ·本文最初写于2019.9.12

架是早就吵过的了。江南甚至趁着今何在白天睡觉的时候回房子里把自己的东西悄悄带走了。  
其实也不算“悄悄”，今何在彼时正躺在客卧的单人床上拿自己的抱枕撒气。他不想出去理江南，尽管他们从世纪初就认识彼此了。  
今何在知道江南在搬东西，那些属于另一个人的事物一点点在减少，空气里的古龙水味也越来越淡，他疑心是自己的错觉，明明江南其实还是有回来过的，怎么他的气味、他的声音都开始逐渐模糊起来了呢？  
今何在也知道江南如今的住处，离现在这套两室一厅的屋子不远，地铁加走路统共也只要四十分钟，然而他拉不下脸去见江南，也拉不下脸在公司共处的时候开口打破沉默。  
算起来，他们俩冷战也有两个月了。最开始只是关于“九州”未来发展的一次争执，然而争执逐渐变成两个人针锋相对的互相指责，甚至一度差点升级成流血事件。  
江南在两人差点打起来的当天晚上就出去睡了宾馆，第二天照旧给他带了早餐，却附加了一张便签：“我觉得咱们不合适，要不还是分开来冷静一下吧。”  
明明是疑问句却偏偏因为结尾的句号而变成了某种不容商榷的命令。今何在冷笑着撕碎了那张便签，然而还是吃完了那一屉打包回来的小笼包。

今天他终于下定决心要跟江南就这个事情好好地、彻底地谈一谈。所以他在江南临出门前叫住了他，江南扭头盯了他半晌，终于把手里的东西放在玄关处，转身冲他走过来。  
“我还以为你不会叫住我的呢……”江南的声音略有些嘶哑，应该多喝点水的，今何在盯着他有点干燥的嘴唇腹诽着。  
“坐。”他原本瘫在沙发上无意识的翻着电视节目，此时终于挺直脊背坐起身来同时拍拍沙发示意江南也坐下来。江南倒没有什么激烈的反应，挨着他的左手坐了下来。

事情是怎么变得不对劲的？  
今何在归罪于初春的傍晚，天黑的早，灯，尤其是别家的灯亮的更早。他们俩并肩坐在一起，谁也没有注意电视里在放什么，靠着阳台一侧原本用来遮阳的窗帘此刻被夕阳拉长了影子，映在脸上忽明忽暗。  
江南的手就是在这时候伸进他宽大的衣摆里的，那只手很不老实，从腰窝摸到后背，再从后背摸到胸前。等今何在反应过来的时候他那件被洗大所以拿来当居家服的长袖T恤已经被卷起到胸前，露出瘦且白的身体，江南的头埋在他的颈侧，亲吻着，吮吸着，试图留下妖艳的红色痕迹，他一只手紧贴着今何在的左乳揉搓着，另一只手则划过平坦的腹部向下走去。  
今何在喘息着倚靠在江南怀里，他伸手去拿茶几上的遥控器关掉电视。  
很快，狭小的室内只剩下呼吸声和亲吻的水声。今何在摘下眼镜侧过头，他的嘴唇微微张开着，水润的像是待采撷的果实，那双眼睛此时无法对焦，因此迷茫地注视着江南的方向，然而江南只是蜻蜓点水一样在他的唇角敷衍地亲了一下就埋头致力于在突起的蝴蝶骨上咬出浅浅的牙印。  
他的手正在今何在的身体上点火，左边的乳头被揉得挺立起来，那只温暖干燥的手覆在他的心口，让他不由得怀疑江南下一秒会把自己的心脏挖出来。另一只手早解开松紧带拉下裤子，抚摸着不断吐出水的阴茎。  
今何在突然不满起来，他哑着嗓子开口：“分手炮这么磨磨叽叽干嘛？”说完这句话他甚至没给江南反应的机会，就把江南推靠在沙发上，他飞速地扯下裤子，伸出两根细长的手指去抠挖自己被江南使用过不知道多少次的后穴。  
他两腿分开跨在江南大腿两侧，一只手给自己扩张，另一只手则撑在江南耳侧，他低头看了看江南的裆下，“不拿出来么？”  
江南本就被他这种与挑衅无二的态度弄的有些生气，又被他这样放荡的姿态激得气血上头，听到这句话之后立刻掏出自己的阴茎。  
那东西已经完全勃起了，深红色带着水光，今何在拔出手指，用膝盖向前挪动了几寸，试图慢慢地坐下。然而江南并不愿意这样。  
他伸手摸上今何在的腰，狠狠地向下一按。  
今何在张大了嘴，发出无声的尖叫，那双眼睛泛着水汽，他的阴茎一跳一跳地喷出精液来，竟是被那一下给弄到了高潮。  
两人的身体有过无数次结合，按理说冷战期不该有这样激烈的性爱，然而两个人都好像抛开一切，像野兽一样粗暴地交合。  
粗大的阴茎钉入柔软的肉洞，穴肉一张一翕覆盖在阴茎上像是有无数张小嘴在蠕动。抽插之间体液顺着被摩擦得通红的穴口滴落下来，阴茎在穴内辗转厮磨，在那个最能让他有感觉的地方顶撞着，于是快感一点一点积聚起来。  
什么争吵、冷战、工作、创作，此刻通通都被丢掉了，只剩下原始的、本能的性欲在脑海里尖叫嘶吼。

它们叫嚣着：“这是最后一夜！狂欢吧！”

达到高潮的一瞬间今何在不由得缩紧了后穴，于是江南也被这一下给刺激到射精。  
两个人在沙发上四肢纠缠了好一会儿，今何在慢慢挺起身把自己抽出来，他拿纸巾简单擦拭了一下自己，转身向浴室走去。  
江南坐在沙发上愣了一下，然后他听见今何在的声音轻轻地飘过来：“你走吧，爱去哪就去哪。”


End file.
